It Started with an Alley
by loosh4ev
Summary: The sequle to "Before Forks". Fifty years later. And the Volturi are still around.
1. Chapter 1: It started with an Alley

**A/N: So, this is the epilouge on Before Forks, it's just here for you to recap. **

**So I present to you (drum roll please) the sequle to Before Forks!! **

**Discalimer: I do not, and will never, own Twilight (sadly)**

There's something to be said about those moments that stop you in your tracks when you think about them. Those memories that changed everything. There's something special about that one decision that changed your life forever. And when you're a vampire, those memories are sketched into the skull of my head with perfect clarity.

"Come on!" shouted Rosalie attempting to pull me down the side walk towards school. "We're going to be late!" Over the years, or rather decades, Rosalie had lost her jealousy towards me. Granted, she was still shallow, but she was nice. "Bella!" she complained. "Any later and we won't get to walk on stage." She began to tap her foot because it really was impossible to move a vampire when they didn't want to be moved. She tugged my arm again annoying me profanely.

"Rosalie!" Alice snapped. "Do that again and Bella's going to bite your head off, and you won't have a graduation to be late to!"

"But she's just looking down an alley!" she complained.

Alice must have shrugged because Rosalie let out an impatient sigh and sat down on the side walk. Emmett's booming laughter sounded around the corner of the block and he came striding up to me, but quickly stopped at my glazed appearance. The Edward who was by my side instantly looking at Jasper confused. Desperation began to swell up inside me and then pain began to boil making me flinch. Then the confusion of it all and the lost hope crushed against my chest. Jasper flinched too.

Weak human memories seen with weak human eyes all so very dull, all so very distant when I tried to recall them. All except this one. A dark narrow alley in between two brick walls of a building. Open windows that could be quickly shut. Gravel underneath that sounded with a crunch each step you took with trash cans that could easily be slammed up against the other. This alley looked exactly the same.

If I hadn't walked down that alley, that newborn wouldn't have attacked me, and i wouldn't have suffered so.

If I hadn't walked down that alley, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Robert and wouldn't have felt that some unbearable pain when he had been destroyed.

If I hadn't walked down that alley, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Edward and he wouldn't be standing right next to me with a protective arm around my waist searching my eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

The corners of my mouth twitched up. It was all because I had insensibly walked down that dark dangerous alley. Who knew something so bad could turn into something so good?

"It's the same," Jasper spoke with sudden realization. "It's the same feeling from the first time we met."

I tore my gaze from the alley way and began to slowly walk, even for a human, towards graduation. "And?" I asked wondering if he really could piece it together.

"You were in an alley. That's how it all started, that's how you were changed. You were in an alley."

"Yes," I shrugged scooting closer to Edward with a small smile playing on my lips.

Everyone gasped, except Edward ever so in control, and Rosalie even flinched no doubt remembering the time she had been changed. "Will you tell us?" asked Alice. "Yes, you will."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I was walking down an alley on my way home," I began. "When a newborn attacked me, although i didn't know it was a new born-"

"Only you would ever attract a newborn," Emmett laughed. How would he know? I wasn't exactly prone to accidents now. He gave a smug grin. "I sneaked a look at your medical records. Really Bella, breaking your arm three times in one year? 27 visits to the emergency room the year you were a sophomore? Well the first time anyway. Hit by an out of control lawn mower? Falling out a window? Oh and let's not forget tripping in Gym class after the basket ball you threw hit you on the head."

He began to laugh hysterically while Edward growled. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and Alice stuck her tongue out. Jasper had to fight to hold his own laugh in. "I must say you would've kept my hospital busy if you had been human when you came to Forks," Carlisle chuckled appearing from while Emmett began rolling.

"Now hush!" ordered Esme and they all became silent besides the loud whack made from Rosalie's hand comming in contact with Emmett's head. "Hurry up or you'll miss graduation and I will not have my children miss such an important event!" We all rolled our eyes at that, but began running (at a human pace) towards the school building.

We were running and laughing and having such a good time we didn't see Alice's face blank or notice her stumble in her steps. We didn't think that fifty years later we'd have to see them again. The Volturi.

**A/N: Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Flibbertijibbet

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! I have knew baby cousin though and he's adorable!! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really make me want to keep writing!**

**Discalimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer I would be gracefully finishing Midnight Sun (hopefully she will) Nor do I own the lyrics to Maria. **

We were all sitting at the dinning room table back at the house after graduation. I honestly don't see why we couldn't skip it. It's not like it's the first time we were graduating. "Exactly what did you see?" asked Jasper for the umpteenth time.

"I told you already!," said an irritated Alice. "I saw the Volturi standing across from us and Tanya's coven. It was in a forest. And that's it."

Edward was glaring at Alice. Apparently that was not everything. She glared back. It was a scary sight, the two of them glaring at each other in the ultimate show down. Alice looks quite frightening when she wants too look so. And Edward, in my eyes, looked so devastatingly gorgeous that any ferocious look on his face made him the most frightening of any of us. It was the ultimate show down and Edward growled at some thought of Alice's. The seconds ticked by every Cullen, my self included, waiting for one to snap.

"Fine!" Alice's shrill voice answered. "I also saw Maria there." Maria. Yes, Jasper had told me about her the first time we met. His creator. How do you solve a problem like Maria? I started humming the tune from Sound of Music absent mindidly while digesting this new piece of information and why Alice would've kept it from us. After a few seconds I noticed the rest of my family was staring.

"What?" I asked. Emmett burst out laughing. "What?" I asked again.

"You're humming?" asked Rosalie. "At a time like this?"

"Would you rather I sing?" Rose looked shocked as she often was at my responses. "How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Maria? A flibbertigibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown! Many-" Carlisle burst out laughing at my sudden performance. And I had to laugh making Edward grin. Even Rose couldn't contain her giggles.

"All right, all right. Calm down. We have more important matters to disscuss." Carlisle collected himself and then began his analaysis. "So, the Volturi are comming and all we know is that the Denali clan, Maria, and ourselves will be there."

Next to me Edward hissed. I looked at him and his golden eyes had turned darker focusing their intensity at a very stubborn Alice. "I'll tell them," he warned.

Alice sighed defeated. "There were four other people there. And old women with long gray hair," she glanced at Edward and after a second he nodded, "a women of about fifty, and a women of about thirty holding a small girl." After what seemed like deliberation Edward nodded and Alice sighed sinking into her chair seeming exhausted.  
"Any idea who they are?" asked Jasper.

So quickly I'm almost sure the other Cullens missed it Alice's eyes flashed to me and then to Edward, who gave a nod of the head so small I _know _the other Cullens missed it. "No." And maybe I was paranoid, but it sounded like a lie.

**A/N: Any idea who the four people are? Any one? REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Zippers and Sparkles

**A/N: I know last chapter was a bit random, but I was kind of feeling random at the moment. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight? Nooooooo!**

"She was lying Edward! I know it!"

"Bella, stop being ridiculous. She was not lying. I should know." He tapped his forehead.

I glared at him momentarily. We were walking down the streets in Binghamton, New York, our current home. I needed to vent without being over heard by the rest of my family. I then glared at his bemused grin. "You're lying too."

"Bella, you know I wouldn't lie to you."

This made me stop in my tracks causing the people walking behind us to skid around us. "You've done it before Edward and you could do it again. You could be doing it right now!"

He laughed wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer. "My darling, when have I ever lied to you?"

"Oh jeez, I don't know. Let's see you got me a new car last year when you promised you wouldn't."

"But you like it, don't you?"

"But it was still a lie!" I said stubbornly because honestly I did love the car. "And you told me Alice wasn't going to through a birthday party for me when you knew she would!"

"That doesn't count."

"How 'bout that time Charlie came to England, where we were living, on vacation and you took me to Esme Island as a surprise and when I asked you why, you told me it was an anniversary present even though our anniversary wasn't until the next month."

His grin faltered. "That was for your safety," he said loosing the light airy feel in his voice he had before.

"And what if this is for my safety?"

"But that's only what? 3 times you can think of where I lied to you?"

I gasped. "You lied at the Vampire Convention. You were kissing that- I mean you were kissing Tanya. You were lying with you body!"

"But that brought us together!"

"So you admit it! If it's for my "good" or for my "safety" you lie to me!"

"Bella, you're being absurd and idiotic. I'm telling you, I'm not lying about this."

I yanked away from his hold "I'm not being absurd Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" No, not this time I wasn't. Other times yes, this time no. I was sure of it. "Alice is lying! _You _are lying! Both of you know who those people are!"

"Bella, look at me." His voice was soft, but I was stubborn. He took my face in his hands and eventually I turned towards him. The overwhelming force of his golden eyes burned through me. "I am not lying to you. I don't know who those people are and neither does Alice."

In all honesty that wasn't fair. It's not like I can remember my own name much less disagree with anything he's told me when he's looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. A flaw I must admit on my part. "Okay," I nodded dazed and dazzeled. He leaned in to kiss and too soon pulled away. We continued walking hand in hand down the streets.

"You went shopping, didn't you?" demanded Alice when we came back to the house. Carlisle had called the Denali clan to warn them, but other than that there wasn't really anything we could do. "I saw stores! You were downtown! Weren't you?"

"Yes Alice," Edward replied amused. He held up the bags of clothes he had bought for me despite my protest. But I did love them.

"And you didn't take me?" she shouted nearly hysteric. I was starting to worry about Alice's sanity recently. I know it's impossible for a vampire to go officially insane, but Alice was pretty close. Jasper had finally told her that he could not handle shopping with her that after almost 100 years together that maybe they should do something together that he liked to do. Jasper likes to target shoot and he has every gun you could think of to do it. Alice agreed and ever since then (two months ago) she hasn't been shopping because Rose was busy with her cars and Emmett was not going to be dragged to a mall. Carlisle has to work and Esme has to decorate. Edward swore he had to practice piano and I wouldn't go shopping with Alice alone. Oh, and Carlisle cut of her credit and debit cards because people were getting suspicious. That left Alice target shooting.

That left Alice on the edge of insanity.

"It's not like you could've gotten anything," I told her gently hoping she would see this was for her own good.

"But I could've looked!" She cried. "Buttons and colors and zippers! Zippers! Bright pretty colors! And sparkles! And zippers!"

Edward stiffened next to me trying to hold in his laughter. "Alice... maybe you should go see some one. Like a therapist." I told her softly.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!!"

Edward couldn't take it any more, he burst out laughing. Alice sent him that same cold glare she had this afternoon, which reminded me of what Edward had made me forget. "You know who those people are Edward and I am going to find out," I hissed in his ear so Alice couldn't hear. He stood perfectly still after that.

"I. Don't. Know. Who. Those. People. Are."

"Yes you do, Mr. Cullen, and what I want to know is why you're lying to me."

"Mrs. Cullen, I assure you, I am not lying," It started out in a playful tone, but ended harshly.

"You sure about that?" I asked lowly so Alice still could not hear us although as she was lost in her thoughts of zippers and sparkles I don't think she would've noticed anyway.

"Positive."

"What would you be willing to bet?" I asked.

He looked a bit shocked. "Anything."

"Anything?" I asked.

"I'm not lying."

"Anything?" I repeated.

"Anything," he answered without skipping a beat.

"Remember you said that," I said whispering into his ear so my lips brushed against his skin.

**A/N: Next chapter is playing with Edward!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4: WOW

**A/N: I am so SORRRY!! Oh my gosh! I was so busy! And it was so much harder to write thihs chapter than I thought it would be. So SORRY!!**

**Discailmer: Obviously not Stephenie Meyer**

_"What would you be willing to bet?" I asked. _

_He looked a bit shocked. "Anything."_

_"Anything?" I asked._

_"I'm not lying."_

_"Anything?" I repeated._

_"Anything," he answered without skipping a beat._

_"Remember you said that," I said whispering into his ear so my lips brushed against his skin._

He turned his head hoping to capture my lips, but I had been prepared and I skipped out of his way. His face became very confused almost on the verge of a...pout? No way! "What's wrong?" he asked.

I smirked. "You said anything," I reminded him.

He looked even more confused and I took the opportunity to zip to Rosalie's room. Rosalie's room is probably the most... lived in room in the house. Personality is totally embedded inside. Cut outs from fashion and car magazines line the walls. The walls themselves are painted a rose pink color and there are mirror pieces hanging in the chandelier and over her dresser and a large body length mirror in her luxurious dressing room.

"Rosalie?" I asked a bit tentatively. I could never forget that look she gave me on the first day I met her. That look filled with cruelty and hate and jealousy.

"Come in Bella," she said turning down some music she was playing.

"I need your help with something," I said siting down on her plushy bed.

"Sure. What do you need?"

I loud screech sounded from downstairs. "HE'S NOT LYING!!" So Alice had seen my plan, but that wouldn't change a thing. She was only covering for him. Instantly she ran up and was next to me on the bed. "Do you have any idea how mad he'll be at me if he finds out I knew about this? In fact, he's probably already seen it in my head," she hissed so low only I and Rosalie could hear. "Actually...he hasn't," her face brightened. "I don't think he had time to. Okay then, don't do it."

"There's something in it for you though if you want to help."

"No. Edward will rip me to shreds and burn the pieces," she was still talking quietly.

Rosalie produced a piece of paper. "Brilliant," I told her.

_Bella_

Alice 

**Rosalie**

**What is this dangerous plan?**

_My husband's Volvo. Slowly Destroyed._

You can't touch Edward's Volvo. It's _**his**__._

_But think about it Alice, he'll need a new car. He'll have to go shopping. You can go with him. You'll get to go shopping. _

Her face lit up instantly. A dreamy expression in her eyes. When do we start? 

**Exactly what do you want to do to the car? **

_Demolish it piece by piece by the hour._

**Easy :)**

So it began. The hourly taking about of my husband's new shiny Volvo. Rosalie and Alice kept their mind guarded and Edward always being suspicious began to go mad with trying to figure out what was up. It didn't help that all three of us would scurry off each hour to the garage. It was hilarious tasking apart the car. Alice would always look at each piece as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world and every now and then would mutter thanks to the shopping gods and goddesses for showing her the way. Rosalie looked completely out of place toying with manly cars that I had to laugh. And the funniest part was trying to figure out what to do with the pieces.

We ended up placing them in random places around the house (the ones that weren't essential to the car), those that were important like the motor and steering wheel we destroyed by jumping on them or tossing them back and forth until they fell apart. Every time Edward came across a piece he would hold it in his hands delicately like gazing at a new born child and then anger would overcome him and he'd crush the piece in half accidentally. But there was nothing he could do about it.

After twenty four hours the car was nothing but a frame.

"Why?" Edward begged, an interesting sight to say indeed. I was enjoying it thoroughly considering I was so used to being the one to beg. "Why have you destroyed my Volvo? Why?"

"You said anything." I was torn between my impending victory and my concern for him.

His jaw tightened. His eyes burned. "I don't know who those people are." He stepped closer and leaned towards me, but I instantly pulled away. "Are you kidding me? I can't even kiss you?"

"You said anything."

Pain. Pure agony scorched his eyes. A grimace forming on his face. "I didn't mean you," he whispered. "I would never give up you."

I took in a shuddering breath. I was hurting him. I was causing him pain. But I had to know. "That wouldn't be a problem if you weren't lying to me, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't be." And so the game continued.

Cracking Edward is a lot harder than I thought it would be. So much harder. By the end of the week his Volvo was destroyed, his CD collection demolished- something I had the hardest time doing. I had Alice do it since she was eager too destroy anything that she would have to replace by shopping. It was a nasty sight when Edward walked in on her. Total all out vamp fight, Esme had to break it up. He hadn't kissed or touched me in any way for a week either, something that was also taking a toll on me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked at the end of the week. He was looking at me through his long ashes and his smoldering eyes. He had grabbed my wrist, the first contact we had had in a week, and I could not break away from his grasp even though I wasn't trying very hard.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" I asked. Oh duh! W.O.W. For a vampire I sure am slow. "Tell me who those people are." A direct command, a direct order. He had to answer.

His eyes widened as his mouth began to open, he knew that the truth was going to be forced from him wheather he liked it or not. "Rennee, her daughter, and her grand daughter."

"What?" I asked. This certainly wasn't the truth I had been expecting.

**A/N: I'll** **try to update sooner! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brown Eyes

**A/N: Sorry! Been Busy! And then my computer wasn't working! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Twilight. As usual. **

"But I'm Renee's daughter and I don't have any children so how could it be her grand daughter

"But I'm Renee's daughter and I don't have any children so how could it be her grand daughter? And besides she must be almost ninety by now."

"Eighty- seven. And it's your half sister and her daughter and the baby she's holding is her daughter.

"But I don't have a half sister."

"Not that you know of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. The entire Cullen family had gathered around listening to the truth.

"Renee had another daughter with Phil after you left high school- the first time."

My breathing was coming faster although it gave no relief. I hadn't talked to her after high school. I was just the girl who disappeared, the one who never wrote home because all conversations inevitably led to when I was coming to visit. "No. She wouldn't. I mean she would've called and told me."

My mind flashed back to almost fifty years ago. I remember there was a week that I thought Edward was acting oddly, a week when his smiles weren't as bright and his eyes not as focused. That was the week when I decided not to talk to my mother anymore because she kept on calling and e-mailing asking when I would visit. A week I had dismissed and not concerned myself with, a week that he had been lying. Yes, if it were for my own good her truly would lie to me.

Edward was looking at me probably studying my reaction. "What does she look like?" I finally managed.

"Well, she's nearly fifty now, but her daughter's twenty with a little girl of her own."

"What does she look like?" What did my niece look like?

"She has long curly brown hair, but not nearly as pretty as yours. And Phil's blue green eyes." He tilted his head to the side. "What color were your eyes?" he asked suddenly. "I never asked you what color your eyes were."

"You've seen pictures."

He shook his head. "No, you're always looking away in the pictures."

I sighed. "They were brown."

"Just brown?"

"My mom always told me they had flecks of gold in them."

He nodded satisfied. "She's not really tall and she has freckles too."

"Why were they there?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose somehow they got involved with vampires. I didn't know it ran in your family to get involved with the supernatural." I tried to laugh, but it came out hallow.

"Is she happy?" I asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Is Renée happy?"

He hesitated. "Well, she's with Maria and in between a battle with the Volturi. She didn't look too enthusiastic."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Find Maria," said Jasper. I had almost forgotten they rest of the family had been listening to our entire conversation.

**I know it's short, but REVIEW please!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fluttering Eye Lashes

**A/N: Here it is! Maria!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight. Way to kill my dreams!**

Finding Maria was easier than expected. We found her in Texas, where Jasper had been changed. Of course it took longer to get there than expected because Alice demanded we stop at every car dealer ship along the way to look at new cars for Edward. He finally got an even newer Volvo, which I believe he secretly enjoyed much more than the one we had destroyed.

But we found her. She was so small, almost smaller than Alice. And her hair was short and dark drown, almost black. But her eyes, her eyes were a brilliant red. "Jasper," she purred when we got there. "It's been so long since I've seen you last." She walked up to him reached out to trace the scars on his arms.

"Back off!" growled Alice instantly in front of Jasper.

"My, this must be your mate," Maria laughed lowly. "Interesting hair," she commented rudely at Alice's short spiky hair. She had never changed her hair style since I first met her. "Now Jasper, why the long face?"

"Alice saw a vision."

"Oh?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"You were going to hurt someone we don't want you to hurt."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. "Who?"

"Bella's biological family," said Rosalie although must of it was covered up by a hiss from Edwards, who was now sending death glares at Rosalie, who looked murderous.

I turned my head back towards Maria, but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She left," said Jasper obviously mad.

Everyone turned to Edward. "Her mind is a blur," he said. "Too fast moving. That and she was mainly thinking about Jasper."

So we turned to Alice who's face was as hard as stone. Pardon the pun. "Tell me Alice," I said with authority.

"The Volturi are coming even sooner," she spoke quietly. "They'll be in La Push with Bella's family and Maria. The Denali clan will be there."

"When are they coming?" asked Carlisle.

"Four days," whispered Alice a determined glow set in her eyes.

**A/N: So, it's short. I know. But writer's block is seriously cramping me. So, ideas are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7: Relentless Life

**A/N: So sorry! Homework has been crazy! I had a huge science project too and the election glued me to the TV, and please forgive me! **

**Don't forget this is different from the original story. Spoiler next sentence, close your eyes if you haven't read eclipse! Bella never fell in love with Jacob. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. Obviously. **

I stepped off the plane with an odd burning sensation in my throat. My life had changed so many times at the airport. Arriving in Forks when I was seven-teen and a vampire, leaving it to go to my first vampire convention which really started this whole mess, and then coming back again only to lose Robert. Now I was standing in the same terminal as I had that day fifty years ago blood deprived and dangerous. I was still dangerous.

Forks hadn't changed one bit. It was stuck perpetually as a small town. Oddly enough this relieved me. At least I could always rely on Forks to stay the same, while the out of control world changed and morphed what seemed like every day to me.

When we passed my old house I saw the lace curtains still in the window and saw the yellow kitchen inside. Whoever owned it now hadn't changed much. Forks High wasn't even really different. Different cars, different clothes, but same school and same families attending it. Same smell, same old trees, same dark and dreary sky. I breathed in the sweet air as I ran towards the Cullen's house- my house.

Still the same. Could life really go on relentlessly while so much stayed the same? Could this house really still be standing strong and beautiful just like its owners still were? Amazing, if you want my opinion. We stepped inside and the overwhelming warmth of a loved home hit me. Such a painful warmth.

"The Denaili clan will be here tonight!" announced Alice running up to her room where she would no doubt we going through her closet of old clothes, either that or plan Maria's death. You never know with Alice. Rosalie went up with her. Don't trust her either. Emmett flopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. which still had cable and was still working. Everything in this house seemed so old in comparison to the modern world out there, almost ancient. Like us. I started to laugh.

Jasper looked at me curiously. "Stupid really," I said waving my hand to dismiss it. "Shouldn't we alert the pack at LaPush?" I asked. We only had three days left.

"That's a good idea," said Carlisle. "Jasper and Edward, why don't you two go and tell them about the situation."

"The treaty?" asked Jasper. "Don't think they'll like it if we step on their land."

"They'll smell you first," said Carlisle running his hands over the banister amazed, like myself, of how many memories this house held and how much it resembled it's owners.

"I'll come," I said anxious to do anything.

"Better not," said Edward. "A bit dangerous."

"You will let me come," I said heading towards the front door.

"Now Bella," reprimanded Esme. "You know that's not fair."

I rolled my eyes. "Not fair is having a husband who won't let you do anything fun."

It was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine, you can come," he said. "Any one else?" he added getting a bit annoyed.

"I'll come," added Emmett heaving himself off the couch.

So we ran through the woods. We were barely to the boundary line when three large wolves stopped us. "What do you know?" asked Emmett. "Long time no see!" The three wolves growled. "Touchy! Touchy!"

"If the Alpha available?" asked Jasper getting down to tactics.

"He's on his way," answered Edward to the surprise of the wolves. Edward grinned at me.

Then four more wolves appeared and then another very large one. "So the Uleys are still in charge," stated Edward. "You remember us naturally."

I grinned at the wolves. I hadn't actually met them before. Edward had been very strict about that and considering the terms of the treaty it wasn't exactly possible for me to get to know them anyway. I came up to visit when I was younger- a lot longer, but before I was a vampire. Of course Billy Black had been a friend of Charlie's and he and his son Jacob had come over to watch games on the TV although Billy then seemed to loathe me. Jacob actually seemed to like me for a while, but then he too began to hate me. I sighed at the old memories. Vampires and Werewolves just didn't get along.

"If you would listen to us first we'd leave. I suppose Bella, you should tell them since it is involving your family."

"See, it was useful to bring me," I told Edward who's mouth twitched fighting a smile. "Right," I said facing the wolves who were a bit intimidating. "So, you remember Charlie Swan or do you?" I asked confused. This _was_ a different generation of wolves after all.

"They do," Edward confirmed for me. One of the wolves growled. He didn't like Edward answering for them.

"Well, I'm his daughter. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Bella Swan." Some of them nodded, but most looked at me in disgust. "Well, my mother is still alive, but very old. She remarried and had another daughter after I- uh- left." More painful memories. "And her daughter had a daughter who now has a baby girl. There's a group of vampires who are very powerful. And they aren't vegetarians," I added, which seemed to displease them. I continued to explain to them the tricky situations we had found ourselves in.

"So, will you help us?" I asked hopefully at the end. There were murmers and growls.

"They're debating," Edward clarified for Jasper, Emmett, and I.

"Don't forget they are coming to _your_ land and might be a little thirsty," added Jasper. "Unless you help us stop them."

This seemed to prompt them and they agreed. "Excellent!" Emmett boomed clapping his hands together.

**A/N: You guys are honestly the best.**


	8. Chapter 8: Almost Pretty

**A/N: I promise not to quit on this story. I know it's been months since I've updated and I'm sorry. But I promise not to quit. Here is Chapter 8. Finally. **

**As a reminder: This is another, later, generation of wolves. They may have the same names, but they might not be the same people. **

**Disclaimer: I did not and do not, not will I ever own twilight and unless I pull a Freaky Friday (which I don't own) I will never be Stephanie Meyer. **

Aaron Black POV

I hated vampires. They were so stupid. Of course they had to go and make the vampire rulers angry. Of course they had to bring the trouble to Forks. Too complicated if you ask me. No, I'll settle for a werewolf any day. Inconvenient at times and I'm _still_ waiting to imprint.

Gets on my nerves, imprinting that is. Everyone else is all happy go lucky with their imprint. Well, Amy hadn't imprinted although we don't know if she ever will. Only ones left besides her were Quinn, Tyler, and myself. 4 out of the original pack.

I slammed the door behind me. Maybe vampires did have it better. The girl certainly was pretty. Almost too pretty though, you know? And the smell! The smell is sickly sweet like an already good smelling girl wearing too much perfume. "The blood suckers back?" asked a grumpy voice I recognized to belong to my father.

"Yeah, and they need our help."

"Stupid blood suckers," he growled.

"That's what I said," I muttered.

"How many?"

"Four came today."

"Who?" he asked. He had stopped flipping through the channels. He was actually paying attention to my answer.

"Uh, a tall blonde one, a really big muscled one, a bronze haired one, and a really- slim brown haired girl," I said nervously. I had almost called her pretty.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Yeah, that was her name. You know her?"

"Used to be my friend, a very good friend, before I found out she had fangs, of course. I remember her before she was a vampire."

"Really? When?" I asked confused. No one on the reservation talked about the werewolves before us, wasn't much to talk about really. No big battles or run ins, none except when two new vampires moved to Forks. Heated discussions with the Cullens about the matter.

"Before she moved to Forks she used to visit her father. She used to come and visit with my sisters and I. And then she got bitten by a vampire when she was seven-teen."

"Oh," I said sad. I tried to imagine being normal, a relative term, mind you, but I tried to imagine being warm and breathing and alive one minute and then cold, unbreathing, and dead the next. I shuddered at the thought.

"Heard of some action," said my younger sister bursting through the front door.

"Yeah," I grumbled. She was one of the imprints. All happy with Seth. "Vampires are back."

She shuddered. "Awful creatures," she spat. "Sucking blood! Disgusting. Seth said they needed our help."

"Yeah, the kings or whoever are coming to kill them."

"So let them get killed."

"Not as simple as that Jessica," I sighed impatient. "They want to kill some humans too, some humans that we know."

"Who?" she gasped going to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Bella's family," grumbled our father.

"Bella?" asked Jessica confused. "Bella the vampire?"

"Yeah, the very same," dad said lost in the past. "Charlie was her father. Her mother's still alive though and her mother's family."

"Isn't her family all blood suckers though?"

"She wasn't always a beast," he reminded us. "Used to be a girl. A very pretty girl…" he trailed off.

Jacob Black's POV

"A very pretty girl…." Yeah, I remembered Bella. Came here as a vampire. Broke my father's heart. She never came to the reservation, but sometimes I saw her at her house with that guy Robin or Robert or whatever his name was. I watched her from a disgusted distance.

She had seemed too nice and sweet to be a bloodsucker. Even though she didn't have a heart she still broke it.

Whatver. Rules are rules. I stayed away from her. She stayed away from us. And fifty years later she came back to haunt me.

Like I said. Whatever. My wife was coming home soon. And she had a pulse.


	9. Chapter 9: Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: Since I haven't written in a while I kind of forgot my original plan with Maria and the Volturi, so I came up with a new one. Review me and tell me if it makes since or not. I'm always open to suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series *gasp*! I am not Stephenie Meyer *bigger gasp*! Sorry to disapoint.**

Jessica Black's POV

There are three things in this world that I am absolutely positive about.

1. Seth loves me

2. I love Seth

3. Why world is about to be turned upside down.

I've spent every year of my life being taught that vampires are awful nasty creatures. It's a part of who I am, just as mush as my black hair and brown eyes and copper skin. It's just a simple as a fact like the fact that my heart beats, and theirs doesn't. I've known this my whole life, so why was everyone acting like this wasn't true?

Why were Seth and every other werewolf going to risk their lives for these…these…these _things_? They didn't deserve to be saved by us. They suck blood for God's sake! They aren't natural, they aren't human. They shouldn't walk this planet.

So again, I ask, why was everyone willing to risk their lives for them? Like I said, my world was about to be turned upside down. Without my permission.

I was just walking. Just walking. When BAM! Out of nowhere there's this short looking girl with black hair and tanish looking skin standing in front of me. She grinned a kind of sickly grin. "I'm Maria," she said her voice light and floating. "And, well, I've always liked to stir up some trouble. Ever since the 1800s."

And just like that I was kidnapped by a vampire. How pathetic, right? But I'd like to see you escape from some freak who can run faster then a freaking car, who can silence your scream before who even draw the air from your lungs to scream with.

"And why did you do this again?" I asked after she tied my wrists around a tree so tightly there was no way I was ever getting out.

"Oh, this fight is not starting fast enough for my liking. Hopefully, you'll speed things up a bit. Get your family more involved."

"Why my family?" I asked. "Why La Push? I mean, why not shoot for something a bit… I don't know, flashier?"

"Like Italy?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Glad you agree, because that's what I'm doing."

Oh, okay. That argument hadn't worked well at all. "I'm confused," I said because, well, it was true. "Why are you doing this? Not just kidnapping me, but all of this?"

"Power," she grinned sickly sweet. It was sort of disgusting.

Like being a vampire, holding human lives in your hand, wasn't enough. "Explain?"

"Certainly," she grinned again. So pretty she was ugly, at least in my werewolf descendant eyes. "I was created on the Mexican Texas boarder by a Volturi."

"A who?" I asked. I know that my brother and Seth and all the others had been talking about the Volturi, but since it had to due with vampires, I hadn't really thought it worthy.

Whatever. Ignorance is bliss, and I wasn't the only one to think so.

"Ignorant little girl," hissed the thing named Maria. "If you weren't so ignorant this wouldn't have worked for me. So I guess I'll have to thank you for that. The Volturi," she continued now sniffing the air, "are the most powerful clan in the vampire world. They uphold the rules by punishing those who break them."

"Rules?" I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes rules, as if your kind doesn't have them. Our rules are probably similar to yours. Never reveal your identity to a human- you don't count as human," she added when I opened my mouth to protest. "No vampire children," I cringed at the thought, "and the basics like that."

"Continue with your sob story then," I said when she paused maybe for dramatic effect.

"He brought me back to Italy to live with them and to rule, but the others didn't want me there. So I was…deported back to my home. And hey, if they wouldn't give me power or even a _family_," she spat, "I'd get myself."

She was starting to really creep me out, more then before.

"Ever hear of the vampire wars?"

"Uh- no." They whole secrecy thing she mentioned.

"I had one of the largest and best armies," she said her red eyes bright, almost dreamy. "I had real power. The power," she said appearing right in front of my face, "to destroy entire cities."

"Congrats, to you?" I started to try to move my arms, thinking that maybe I could at least try to untangle myself, but those ropes were not budging.

"My star commander was Jasper Whitlock, with his help I was unstoppable. But then, he left and joined the Cullen family years later with his mate, _Alice_," she said the name quite viciously. "The Volturi came and destroyed the rest of my army. It's been two hundred years since I've had that kind of power, and I want it back."

"Not that I didn't enjoy your little speech, but could you please just tell me how you plan to get this power?"

"So impatient," she sighed. "But why not? The Cullen family is a powerful family, especially with their newest edition Bella. They're so powerful I'm pretty sure that they could defeat the Volturi, and with the Volturi out of the way and hey maybe even the Cullens as well that gives me the opportunity for power again. But obviously they're not going to start the fight themselves, so I figured I should help them."

Twisted. Vampires are so messed up. So twisted and messed up. So wrong. They shouldn't be allowed to walk this planet. They're not even human. Earth is for humans.

But then I realized, I'm not really human either. Sure, I'm not a werewolf, but I'm pretty close. Like Maria said, I don't count as human.

So whose side was I on? It's usually customary to take a side in these kinds of situations. I guess I should be on the side that's going to try to save me, not that I needed to be saved. I struggled with the ropes again, Maria laughed. Alright, I needed to be saved, by my werewolf family preferably and I guess by the Cullens.


	10. Chapter 10: Freak out has commenced

**A/N: Said I wouldn't give up on this story so I won't. Sorry it took so long. Again. Okay, so hopefully this will explain Bella's power a little more better. Enjoy! Review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and I am obviously not Stephanie Meyer**

Bella POV

_Everyone be quiet,_ I thought forcing the entire Cullen family to shut their mouths. I didn't even have to speak the words, of course it's been that way for fifty years. I was too powerful for my own good. It was frightening, the things I could do, the things I could make other people do.

_Emmett, do one handed push-ups. _He did, and he would continue to do them until I told him to stop. If I wanted to, I could kill people with my power, but I tried to forget stuff like that. It was nice to feel as normal as possible. Sometimes I forgot I even had my power, like with Edward, how I had forced him to tell the truth without my power.

_Cluck like a chicken Carlisle_. I still couldn't believe one of the girls on the Reservation had been kidnapped, Jessica. The wolves had flipped out, and Alice had gone to consult with them with Jasper who was going to teach them how to fight, but it really didn't matter now. The Volturi would be here in just a few hours, with their accusations against us. Alice had seen it all.

I wonder if Alice likes her power? Edward was trying to laugh at Carlisle, but of course no sound came out. It was like a silent film. _If you think that's funny, do the can-can Edward. _Rosalie roared with inaudible laughter. _Oh go put on some ugly make up or something and then come back down. _She involuntarily went upstairs.

Esme tapped my shoulder where I laid stomach down on the floor, my legs propped up. I looked up. She gestured around the room as if something were wrong. I shrugged my shoulders. She sighed, and began to tap her foot. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was a constant comforting sound. Like that sound would just continue forever and ever even if I wasn't there to hear it. _Keep tapping your foot._

Alice had said that my mother's family was being held in the same forest as Jessica. We couldn't track down Marie, she moved too quickly, and made her final decisions so suddenly. Jasper had said that was a sign of a good commander. I'm not so sure. If we could find her, I would've been able to tell her to just go back home and forget her crazy quest for power.

Edward can caned over to me and kicked his feet in front of my face like that was going to get me to lift my commands. _Go can-can in front of Emmett. _It was good to practice my powers I guess if I was to use them in battle. It was predicted that since the Volturi knew my power they would go after me first, and I had been assigned to go after them first.

Rosalie walked back down the stairs with the most horrible shad of blush on her cheeks and bright lipstick that had somehow missed her lips. Eye shadow had been placed too thickly on her eyelids so you thought that her life depended on how high it was stacked. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, but Emmett let out his except you couldn't hear it.

_Oh that's no fun, not like the rest of today is going to be fun, not like it's all going to be dandy! Because we're going into battle! And then what if one of us gets killed? What if my power stops working?! _Freak out has commenced. _And what if we don't win? What's going to happen then? What if they take Edward away? What if Maria kills my mom's family or Jessica? What if someone recognizes us here?! _

_But until then, some laughter could be nice, Okay, commands are lifted. Be normal again. _Emmett's laughter boomed echoing throughout the house. Carlisle's last cluck sounded before he too started to laugh. Edward glared at me first, but then his laughter also sounded. Rosalie stomped her foot and went back upstairs to get rid of her hideous makeup. Esme couldn't help giggling either.

And I just lay on the floor, soaking it all in, wondering how many more times I would hear this wonderful symphony. Wondering if when the battle came and went if the laughter would go with it.


	11. Chapter 11: Vampires are Cooler

**A/N: If it doesn't make sense, I am soooooo sorry! I even confused myself. But I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh! What do you mean I'm not Stephenie Meyer? And I don't own Twilight? What? **

"Bella," my mother whispered old with white hair. "Bella, is that you?"

I took a shuddering breath. "Yes," I answered looking at her, her daughter, and her daughter. Jessica stood there too looking annoyed.

"Are you going to set us free or what?" she asked.

"Impatient, aren't you?" snapped Rosalie. She looked frightening.

"Well I've been here a while, it's just a _bit_ uncomfortable."

"Look," spat Rosalie despite all the people waiting for her to shut up, "We can leave you there if you like after all you said it was only a _bit_ uncomfortable."

Jessica noticeably grit her teeth together. "You're wearing heels," she said suddenly obviously appalled.

I looked around and sure enough Rosalie was wearing a pair of four inch midnight blue stilettos specially designed in Milan. I should know, I was there. She insisted that I order a pair as well, so now there's pair of three inch rose pink heels with embroider red roses on them that I hardly ever wear, but when I do Edward absolutely can't stop looking at my legs. He begs I wear them more often, so does Alice, but I figure it's something to wear on a special occasion, and when that occasion comes I know exactly where they are in my closet.

It must have seemed suddenly to everyone else, but I started to laugh. Jessica's face absolutely turned red with anger and frustration. How could I be thinking of shoes at a time like this?

Because shoes are like people, and life. Alice would be so proud of me right now if she could hear my thoughts. Maybe I'll take her shopping after this as a treat or something. She'd like that. We'd all like that. Because then that'd mean everything would be back to normal. As normal as a vampire family gets anyway.

"What a pleasure to see you again," came Aro's voice. An entire army was behind him.

"Likewise," came Carlisle's voice pleasant. Like chatting about golf or something.

"Of course you know why we are here. It seems the secrecy clause has been broken and we really do admire some of your family's powers…." He continued on. Excuses. Every last word. All he really wanted was to get rid of us. We were too powerful for his liking, and what a wonderful way to get rid of us- as traitors.

"You must understand Aro, that it was not our doing, but Maria's."

"But it always seems to come back to you," he said. "Always."

And then Alice and Edward lunged at who must have been a guard, who was carrying fire and trying to slip around the edges of the circled gathering. They killed him.

The battle began. And half of the vampires came towards me. The other half towards my family. A cloud of flowing black. Of horror and absolute devastation.

_Everyone freeze. _Everyone froze. Cat like stances and people lunging into the air. Perfect white teeth less then a centimeter away from pearly white necks. Wolves stopped in half snarl.

People would kill for my gift. Literally. I can control anyone and anything. It's like I'm God except I'm no savoir. Edward would disagree with that. I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

I walked through the vampires and wolves and people. "If you are my family's enemy, leave and never come back. Never follow us or our friends. Never in anyway even attempt to harm us. And to you Aro," I smiled, "if others inquire of this battle, you will tell the truth. You will tell them that you are a coward. Now go."

And they left. Forever.

But then, I knelt in front of my mother. "Bella," she whispered. "My Bella. I've missed you."

"I love you mom. So that's why you won't remember any of this." I felt my chest shudder unable to cry. "No human here will remember any of this. And," I broke off feeling my heart break, "you won't ever think of me. And you'll be happier because of it."

Carlise then took my mother's family to the airport. Away from me forever. Because they'd be happier that way, happier thinking that I just couldn't be bothered to contact them, happier thinking that I didn't love them. And I knew then what it felt like to be invisible, how Robert must had felt so many times.

Rose cleared her throat and nodded her head towards Jessica. "Our, um, agreement?"

"Jessica," I said untying her, "just admit that Vampires are cooler."

"Vampires are cooler," she said and then clasped her hand to her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12: Happily Ever Afters

**A/N: Last chapter in this series. Review please! But mostly enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor did I inspire Machiavelli, but he inspired me. And so did Stephenie Meyer, who I am not. **

50 years later:

I used to think happy endings were over rated. In all the books I've read in my 117 years of existence at least 3/4 of them ended happily. And movies. It is no secret that Americans have this weird obsession with movies that end happily.

But when it's your life, when it's your ending or to be continued, you want it to end with a happily ever after. Suddenly it's not so over rated. At all.

I'd like to think I deserve my happy ending. That somehow I knew all along that everything would be okay. That somehow when I was in that alley way 100 years ago, I knew everything would turn out happy.

Sure, I didn't get the life I had originally planned for. At first the ending was human. And then it was with Rob. And then with Edward. I guess we never have an ending. It's just one big to be continued. Where the ends (or lack there of) justify the means.


End file.
